


Creep

by masochistfox



Category: The Phobia Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistfox/pseuds/masochistfox
Summary: Miles is late to do his job again and Leonard thinks Albert is too easy on him.





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bile_shroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bile_shroom/gifts).

Miles' eyes ran over the documents again as he hurried down the long hospital hallways. He was late turning his paperwork in again and he knew he was going to hear about it from not only his attending doctor, who also happened to be his boyfriend, but from his boyfriend's colleague and disdainful roommate. He never understood why those two stuck together after college, having heard many stories of Leonard's... particularities, and watching those two together you'd think they hated each other.

Still, they usually ate lunch together and even carpooled to work, which to Miles, had to be the most uncomfortable situation to have to witness from the backseat. Leonard always seemed like a really odd guy, dressing himself in very clashing colors, always dusting and cleaning when he could and taking too much care of his hair and skin, which ultimately led to him making excess grease even though he was clean.

Albert on the other hand seemed to be almost the opposite. He was clean cut, but didn't over-do it, usually just throwing his hair into a simple, loose ponytail and, on most days, forgetting to shave. He also was a bit disorganized and messy in his living space and his desk was always cluttered with paperwork. He claimed to have a method to his madness though, and sure enough he could always find the exact paper he needed. This all drove Leonard crazy, and at some point it seemed like Albert did it on purpose.

It always tended to be a bit awkward after Miles started to stay over, the air in the room usually growing awkward with Leonard hovering over them, always watching them or complaining if Miles made a mess or didn't put something away in the exact order that Leonard left it in. There had been a few occasions of him even walking in on them in the middle of engaging with each other, though Albert and Leonard didn't seem as off put by it as Miles.

He shook his racing thoughts from his head as he rounded another corner, he was almost to Albert's office and he was hoping he could think up another good excuse for his tardiness. He could usually get out of trouble, unlike the other interns, due to his "special perks". He stopped short of the door, fixing his messy hair as best he could and straightening out his clothes before swinging open the heavy, wooden door to the office.

Disappointment set in when he saw they weren't alone as he walked in, his eyes glancing at Leonard who was standing near Albert, they seemed to have been talking about something important, and the taller doctor seemed exasperated, his usual lab coat haphazardly tossed across his desk. Miles eyed Albert's body, the dark tattoos on his arms covering most of his skin. He seldomly got to see this much of his body at work and it cause a light tinge of blush to form against his freckled cheeks.

_"I, uh, got the paperwork you wanted. I made sure it was all correct, sir."_ Miles broke the silence as he handed the clipboard to Albert who took it from him, his eyes quickly running over the top page and tossed it atop the rest of the clutter on his desk. Miles swallowed hard, he seemed to be in not the best of moods and he wondered if it was because of him or because of Leonard.

He felt Leonard's eyes on him, making him feel even more nervous; _"Hm... So, what's your excuse this time, Miles? Get caught up flirting with the other doctors to satiate your neediness? Or perhaps you felt that you could sleep your way out of trouble again?"_ the therapist's cold voice sent a shiver up his spine, he didn't want to face him, looking down like defeated dog til he was done being berated. _"I've been telling Albert he's been too easy on you."_ Miles looked up at his boyfriend helplessly, hoping for him to intervene, but he only received a cold stare in return.

Albert let out a scoff and smirked at the smaller man, a glint of danger in his orange eyes._ "Don't look so pitiful, Miles. I'm sure you'll most likely enjoy your punishment as you always do."_ he reached over and pet his curled, brown locks, caressing his soft cheek in his rough hand. Miles relaxed against his touch, closing his eyes when he felt himself being grabbed from behind, his body being shoved roughly to his knees. He let out a startled gasp and glanced behind him, seeing Leonard standing over him now, his serious expression unchanged as he grabbed the back of his hair roughly and positioned his head to look up at Albert. He was smiling down at him as he moved to undo his pants_ "You need to learn to be more prompt if you're ever going to be a doctor..."_ He tugged his underwear and pants down just enough to allow his hard dick freedom _"Now... be a good boy."._

Miles breath hitched as he tried to move closer to it, but was kept back by the firm hand grasping his hair. He wanted it in his mouth so badly, he whined out, neediness in his voice as he sat helplessly. _"Tch... You really are just a little slut, aren't you?"_ Leonard's cruel voice only excited him more and he hated that, but he wanted it more, wanted to be demeaned and controlled. He nodded as best as he could against the restraint, he could feel his own cock growing harder and pushing uncomfortably against his tight pants. _"If you don't listen to me, you'll be punished more severely, understand?"_.

_"Y...Yes..."_ his voice shook as he agreed, his body growing more and more hot, his legs rubbing against each other involuntarily to get allow for some much needed friction. He felt Leonard's hand slowly releasing him, moving down his body instead and undoing his pants to pull them down, exposing his small, but rock hard member.

Leonard ran a finger down his shaft once before standing back up and joining Albert in leaning against the desk._ "Go ahead, Miles. Put it in your mouth. Slowly. Don't be too greedy."_ Miles obeyed, slowly running his tongue against the head and sliding it into his mouth, gently sucking on it before taking it deeper. He continued to glance up at Leonard to make sure he was doing it right and noticed the red head had began to palm the front of his own pants. Miles blushed, something about being watched strangely turned him on, even if it was Leonard of all people._ "Deeper."_ the demanding voice sent a shiver up his spine and he pushed further, feeling the tip brushing against the back of his throat and gagging him slightly.

He could hear Albert's breathing pick up as he closed his eyes and forced it all the way down his throat, a tear running down his cheek as he pulled it back out, catching his breath through his nose before going back down onto it. _"Ah... Good..."_ Albert praised him and placed his hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. Miles struggled for air, trying to pull back in vain, his hands grasping against the doctor's thighs. His vision grew darker as he started to pass out from lack of air when Albert suddenly pulled back, his cock pulling out of his mouth with a small pop sound. He gasped and coughed, breathing hard to refill his lungs, not having much time to do so before the head was roughly shoved back in.

His hands gripped the doctor's pants as his throat was fucked, one of Albert's hands holding the back of his hair firmly in place and the other locked around his throat. The doctor could feel the sizable bulge that formed with every thrust, pushing him closer and closer as he squeezed down for an even tighter fit. Tears streamed down Miles face as he took it all in, one hand moving down to work his own neglected member. _"Uh uh, Miles."_ He heard Leonard finally speak, though sounding far away from lack of oxygen _"You're not allowed to cum yet, you have to let him finish first."_ he let out a whine in the back of his abused throat and moved his hand away, gripping his thigh til his nails dug in.

He felt Albert tense up, his movements slowly and he could feel the long intrusion twitch inside him, slowly pulling out of his throat til just the head remained planted against his tongue. Miles felt strings of cum painting the back of his throat and he sucked weakly, a line of cum and drool running down his mouth _"Swallow it all, Miles, and don't dirty the floor again or you'll be mopping it up with your tongue."_ Leonard's command went heeded and Miles tried his best to milk every drop into his mouth as Albert slowly pulled out.

Miles looked to Leonard, unsure if he's expected to do the same for him. The red head just stared at him, his glasses catching the light so his slate blue eyes were obscured, making his expression unreadable. _"I'm not going to fuck you, Miles. I have no interest in that."_ his voice was condescending and rough, Miles felt a mixture of relief and disappointment, confused why he wanted to in the first place._ "No... I've no interest in being touched myself. However..."_ he moved to stand over Miles, his cold eyes boring down on him _"Touch yourself."_. The demand was sudden and he felt taken aback.

_"W... What...?"_ He asked, his eyes bouncing back between the two doctors. Leonard repeated himself with the same demanding tone as he lifted his foot and brought it down to rest against Miles' thigh, spreading his legs further apart for emphasis. The young intern shivered against him and slowly started rubbing himself, arching his back so that he was more visible, small moans escaping his mouth.

Leonard removed his foot from his thigh and leaned against the desk, his eyes fixated on Miles' busy hands. He could feel the tent in his pants growing harder, but resisted the urge to touch it. He'd enjoy this visual later on his own time, for now he wanted to savor this.

It wasn't long before Miles' body began to shudder, his muscles tensing as he came into his own hand _"Ah... Ah... D... Did I do good?"_ He asked looking up at the doctors, his vision blurred from the after glow.

Leonard scoffed, his demeanor unchanging _"I suppose... I think you'll do much better next time."_ He made his way towards the door before turning around_ "And Albert. We need to finish talking about what we're going to do later."_ He waited for a nod of confirmation from his colleague and left the room, leaving the two alone.

Albert looked down on his apprentice and boyfriend and smirked casually _"Good boy."_.


End file.
